


The Hero and the Yid

by castleofwarriors



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, High School, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castleofwarriors/pseuds/castleofwarriors
Summary: Adam thought fictional characters were supposed to stay fictional. Apparently not.





	The Hero and the Yid

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted here in ages, but I'm finally back! This is a work in progress, reviews would be appreciated!

You know, I may not know too much, but I’m fairly certain fictional characters are supposed to be just that; fictional. Ancient myths and legends are one thing, but I’m pretty sure there’s a law of physics or something against characters who aren’t even public domain yet coming to life.  
Alright, let me back up a little.

My name’s Adam. I’m seventeen years old, and I’m in that awkward stage of the end of high school where all your exams are over, but you haven’t actually gotten your diploma yet, so you’re just sitting around until graduation comes. I wouldn’t say I’m the smartest kid in the class, (there’s this group of girls who are almost definitely using some sort of magic to ace everything, I asked them about it and they mentioned this arcane technique called studying,) but I’m definitely close enough to be considered a nerd. Anyway, that’s besides the point. The point is that I’m more-or-less normal. And I already know what you’re thinking. You’re thinking, “Oh, this story is clearly wish-fulfillment, you’re probably smoking hot”. And if you thought that, well… You’re wrong. Imagine a skinny, pale, Jewish kid with a face-full of acne and a fuzzy beard. I did say I was a nerd, what you see is what you get. I mean, I guess I’m pretty strong, but my coordination mostly extends to walking on beams and beasting levels in Super Mario Maker. But enough about me. This story is only tangentially related to me, and is more related to the absolute insanity that happened in my last few days of high school.

It all started in my Psychology exam. Imagine roughly eight or nine kids sitting at desks in a room made to accommodate a hundred kids, all writing at their papers with cramped wrists. None of us were used to this archaic form of essay-writing when the typewriter had existed for over a century and Microsoft Word had existed for over twenty years. But nonetheless, the school demanded that we write our essays in a Number 2 pencil or a pen with black or dark blue ink, so that’s what we did. None of us noticed the odd lighting coming from the ceiling, not even the proctor.

No, what we noticed was when a kid fell out of the ceiling and landed on an empty desk. The poor desk snapped in two under his weight, depositing the guy on the floor, where he groaned, moaned, and otherwise diverted our attention away from thoughts of extrinsic versus intrinsic motivation or how much of a hack Freud was. Oh, well, I’d finished my essay anyway, I was just waiting for the time when we would be dismissed. So, when the kid rose to his feet and started babbling gibberish that none of us understood, I turned and looked at him.

The guy looked to be about my age, but we couldn’t have looked less alike. He was tall and full-figured where I was short and scrawny, he had a mild tan where I looked like a vampire, his face was clear and unblemished, with cheekbones that could cut glass, and his blond hair fell about his face with an uncaring grace, as opposed to my mop of black hair. But the weirdest part about him was how he was dressed, or rather, how he wasn’t dressed. All he had on was a pair of shorts, giving the whole class an excellent view of his toned chest and limbs. I couldn’t stop myself from staring at him. He seemed confused, and when he looked down at himself, he yelped and turned bright red. I guess I felt sorry for the guy, even if I couldn’t understand a word he was saying, so I pulled off my jacket and handed it to him. He looked at me for a moment, and I caught myself staring at his fierce blue eyes. His expression was guarded, but after a moment he smiled and pulled on the jacket.  
And that’s how it all began.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the first chapter. Sorry it's short, I'll be working on Chapter 2 ASAP.


End file.
